Age is but a Number - Rossi one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When Rossi returns to the BAU, he winds up working alongside an old newbie that he once trained up. Layla has always held her mentor in high regards, but when his life is threatened she begins to lose faith in her abilities, thinking her job and her unrequited love can't exist simultaneously, leaving one drastic option, which the team don't want to accept.


I couldn't help but grin as the music twirled around me, swaying me to dance along, I closed my eyes as I moved to the music, how I missed this, ever since I traded in my ballet shoes for a gun I haven't really had the chance to just let myself go, I smiled as I lowered myself for the jump, arching my back as if expecting someone to catch me, but instead I landed on my feet softly, then I heard a slow clapping, opening my eyes I saw a very flustered Spencer and the rest of the team, with the exception of Hotch and Dave  
"Spencer!" I protested  
"I'm sorry, he forced me to tell him" he glanced at Morgan, who briefly slapped the back of his head, I flicked my shoe off of my foot, hitting Derek square on the head,  
"Leave my genius alone" I pouted "you need to be nicer to him"  
"I am nice, I'm building his character,"  
"Don't make me come over there and hit you." I huffed "Cause you know I will"  
"I'm sorry baby girl, but when I heard that Reid nominated you for this undercover op I couldn't believe it, had to see whether you'd been hiding something from us" he smirked  
"You were amazing, where did you learn to dance like that?" Emily asked as she handed me my shoe as she whispered in my ear "Dave'll love it" I felt my cheeks go warm  
"I hate you" I mumbled causing her to chuckle "I did ballet right up till I joined the bureau, it was the one hobby I loved" I twirled into Spencer's arms "Carry me?" he chuckled but let me climb onto his back and we headed back to the bullpen, "I still don't see why you had to tell them, I liked keeping my dancing a secret"  
"You were the best qualified for this case, it was logical."  
"Don't think that you're in the clear mister." I huffed as I climbed off his back to grab my go-bag from under my desk, I stood up doing a twirl only to bump into someone's chest "Ahh sorry-" I apologized as he steadied me, I looked up into the eyes of Dave and suddenly felt very weak at the knees  
"It's alright, you look a little flushed? Ahh, you've probably been practising for your cover, don't worry, they'll probably only assign you a minor role, no need to overwork yourself" I rolled my eyes at the statement "I was surprised you agreed, you don't seem like much of a dancer, though you do have more of a dancer's physique than the other girls"  
"Is that your way of saying I have a nice 'physique'" I air quoted as I smirked wiggling my eyebrows as I strutted towards the exit, Dave following soon after. I know nothing will ever happen but, that doesn't stop me from flirting a little.

*Rossi's POV*

I looked up from the file to see Layla fast asleep, she must've really tired herself out practicing, hard to believe she's been an FBI agent for the past 15 years, I remember when she first turned up, she looked so delicate I thought as soon as she wound up in a fight she'd be toast, but she's full of surprises that one.  
"I told her to get some sleep, since she'll be going straight in to APT auditions, we're hoping she'll get a decent role" Aaron stated  
"She might surprise us" I smiled "She's got a habit of doing that"  
"You two have quite the history don't you?"  
"You make it sound like more than it is, I didn't spend too much time with her until you brought me out of retirement."  
"That's surprising, she often says you were her inspiration to specialize in behavioural analysis and become a profiler, she's a brilliant agent. She even smiles a lot, despite everything, and I think you have more to do with that than you realize, so we've decided you'll act as her manager"  
"Ballet dancers have managers?"  
"The best of the best do." he took the blanket off the back of the seat draping it over her, she instinctively snuggled into it letting out a sleepy yawn before sleeping again, she's cute enough to be a dancer, I smirked at least this was going to be amusing.

*Layla's POV*

I took a deep breath as I finished lacing up my shoes, this would be the first time I'd danced in front of people in years, longer since I'd had an audition. I stretched, but this serial killer was purposely attacking the top dancers in this company, I had to seem like I fit the part. I walked onto the stage and took by beginning pose, this is the last time I let Spencer talk me into being bait. I smiled solemnly as performed the solo from Giselle, I just hope I can still do the en pointé sections.  
I hugged Dave who was waiting outside the troupe for me, since he was supposed to be my manager "I got the part" I grinned "I'm Giselle"  
"Really?" he looked shocked "Not bad kiddo"  
"Who you calling kiddo?" I huffed "Old man" I strolled past him and climbed into the car, he chuckled as we headed to the hotel where the team were stationed, I collapsed onto Reid's bed as the rest of the team filed in  
"One for you little mouse" Derek handed me a cup of mocha coffee  
"I love you Derek" I grinned as I inhaled the caffeine goodness  
"Never knew coffee was the way to a girls heart" he chuckled as Hotch handed me the file  
"Only today, settles the nerves"  
"So what did you find?"  
"Nobody that seems like the unsub, we agreed that they were someone who felt that they were overlooked, I only met the girls who were auditioning for main roles so they may not have been there" I took a sip letting out a sigh "But I should be their next target, since I just arrived at the company and bagged the lead role, Giselle" I smirked at Spencer's expression, he didn't quite believe me when I said I was going to act like the Prima Donna, but that's what I had to be. "Practice starts tomorrow at nine so I should get a look at the rest of the troupe as the show progresses, dancers are kept separate regarding which act they're in, so being the lead I should meet most of them, I'll be staying in the performers quarters as of tomorrow, so I'll keep you informed through Dave."  
"Be careful, remember that the unsub has been killing in ways that follow the roles the victims play."  
"So they're going to woo me and kill me with a sword? Well make it look like suicide... That'll be interesting" I chuckled as I stood doing a little twirl "So who am I bunking with?"  
"Well you've got a choice, Hotch or Rossi" Derek stated  
"I take it you love pretty boy more than me" I feigned hurt causing him to chuckle "I guess I'll bunk with Dave, since he's going to have to get up early with me anyway" I smiled I took our card key from Hotch "Dibs on the shower" I smiled  
"How old are you? Twelve?" Derek chuckled  
"You should never ask a woman her age" I grinned as I walked out of Spencer's room and headed to ours and climbed into the shower. When I emerged I found Dave reading a book, I smiled at how immersed he gets I decided not to disturb him and do some simple stretches. I leaned back into a crab as I pointed my toes to the roof  
"I had no idea you were so flexible" Dave's voice drew my back to reality as I flipped myself back onto my feet  
"Never gave me a reason to show you" I popped, causing him to chuckle  
"You've gotten awfully flirty as of late"  
"Testing the waters" I smiled "It helps me get into role" I crawled into the bed beside him as he turned off his lamp "If you don't like it I'll stop" I yawned "I'll stop" I felt myself drifting off.

*Rossi's POV*

I watched as she practiced her pas de deux with another dancer, surprisingly their opening show was in a week, she looked radiant on that stage, apparently she'd given up dancing to join law enforcement, despite how much she obviously loves it. The unsub hadn't shown themselves but Layla had a theory about that, meanwhile the team were looking at everyone they can, seeing who fits the profile, suddenly there was a loud thud from the stage I looked back to see Layla on the floor with the others gathered round  
"I'm fine" she smiled "It happens" as she was helped to her feet by her partner, Ryan,  
"Maybe you should take a break," the choreographer clapped, "Ryan we'll work on your solo and confrontation with Mark"  
"Ok" she smiled as did the other girls,  
"Marion!" I called to her, she smiled softly as she told the others go on without her. "Not bad up there kid, I'm heading out for coffee, want anything?"  
"A Mocha with extra chocolate would be nice"  
"I figured it'd he better to give you some alone time with the girls, they might talk a little more freely when I'm not here"  
"Ok" she wrapped her arms around me "Thank you"  
"What're you doing?" I asked as I placed my hands on her waist, was she always this slim?  
"Testing my theory" she whispered, "just wait until I enter the dressing room before you go" she slipped out of my hands as she followed the other dancers, she certainly had a pep in her step.

*Layla's POV*

I brushed my hair as two of the younger ballerinas came over to me "Marion" they sang "What's going on with you and your manager?"  
"Eh?" I blushed "There's nothing going on between us"  
"But you like him don't you" Rei chimed, I looked between her and Abby, they both had an identical set of smirks  
"A little... but he'd never like me, he treats me like a child... I gave up loving him years ago..." I forced a sad smile "You can only love someone who actually wants you"  
"I'm sorry" Rei hugged me "I can see why you got the part of Giselle"  
"You're so a-like" I gasped, why hadn't I realized it before! The unsub, it had to be!  
"Marion" I turned to see her, Anika, the choreographer, she held the auditions too, "I was wondering if you could stay behind after practice, I'd like to work on the finale"  
"Sure" I smiled as she headed back to the other dancers, "Ahh, where's my phone?" I rummaged through my things "It's not here..."  
"Maybe you forgot it" Rei smiled "Who do you need to call?"  
"My manager" Stupid burn cells, I don't know his new number.  
"Well he only went to get you coffee right? I doubt he'll be gone too long" I nodded  
"Guys, Anika wants everyone back on stage" we nodded as we headed back  
"Good work everyone, that's all for today" She smiled "Remember, opening night is in five days so make sure you get here bright and early" Slowly all of the other dancers left the studio leaving me and Anika alone, "So lets start with your first pose, try en point" I was on my toes when I didn't have enough time to react to her covering my mouth, I felt myself grow weak as I collapsed into her arms "Shh, it's alright my sweet, sweet Giselle, now we wait for your Albrecht"

When I came to I felt the chains on my wrists, I slowly opened my eyes to see Dave tight to a chair, "Dave!" I cried the tears formed at the corner of my eyes "DAVE!" I felt relief wash over me as he groaned and slowly moved, I slowly moved towards him, I was tethered down but there was a surprising amount of leeway, I brushed my hand along his cheek as his eyes opened slowly "How did she get the drop on you?"  
"She left you on the stage, I thought you were dead, she must've knocked me out" I checked the back of his head, he was bleeding, but it didn't seem too bad "I'm glad you're ok, kid"  
"What's wrong with my actual name?" I chuckled "We need to get out of here"  
"How touching" Anika chuckled "It seems our main cast have awoken" I stood up between them  
"It's me you want, let him go!" she let out a malicious laugh  
"No, Giselle, I will not. My Willis will consume him"  
"Myrtha" she nodded "That's why the chains aren't tight, you want me to dance in exchange for his life"  
"You've learned quickly" she lifted up the gun "Then I'll send you to your grave in peace"  
"And Albrecht?"  
"Will be spared" I stood en point and raised my leg parallel to the floor  
"Don't do it Layla" I turned to face him  
"Trust me," I smiled as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I can't, I can't get in character in these clothes... if you want me to be Giselle, let me look the part" she glared at me "we're obviously not going anywhere" I lifted my arms rattling the chains  
"Fine" she growled as she stormed into the dressing room.  
"The costumes are under lock and key, it'll take her a few minutes"  
"Any plans?" he asked as I tugged at his restraints  
"I'm sort of making it up as I go. Do you have your cell?" he shook his head  
"She must've taken it when she knocked me out,"  
"She took mine from the dressing room too... Is she a bloody marine? I can't undo these knots"  
"Then leave it, you're the one she's trying to shoot"  
"These chains are lock and key, I've more chance of knitting fog than getting out of these"  
"You're trembling" I pulled my hands from the restraints as I clenched my fists  
"In all my years as an agent... I've never had this feeling... never so strong... I guess it's always there... knowing that we could die..."  
"It's always worse when there are other people involved" I nodded  
"Especially when they're people you care about..." I mumbled "In case this doesn't work" I leaned in giving him a light kiss "You've been a great mentor, and friend" I smiled as Anika came back, the dress in one hand, the gun in the other. She slowly walked towards me, throwing the dress at me  
"Put it on" she'd chosen the quick change dress, so she didn't have to take off my chains, I slipped it on top of my leotard  
"I can't reach the zip" she growled as she moved closer I felt her hand brush against my back and I turned grabbing her wrists, she really was strong, I twisted bringing her to the floor, when one shot sounded, then I got the gun from her hands and hit her with all my strength and she fell unconscious, I searched her pockets as I found my phone, I slowly stood up dialling Hotch's number  
"Layla!" David called "You're hit!" I looked down to see blood seeping through the dress,  
"Hotch here"  
"H-help" I whispered as the world went black.

*Rossi's POV*

"Layla!" I yelled as she collapsed to the floor "Don't you dare die on me" Within minutes Hotch and Morgan burst through the door "Layla's hit, we need to get her to hospital" he nodded as Morgan called for an ambulance,  
"Where's the key?"  
"Probably with the unsub," Hotch put pressure on her wound while Morgan looked for the key and unlocked her chains, the EMT arrived quickly and had her in the back of an ambulance as Morgan got hold of a knife to cut my restraints  
"Let's get you to the hospital too"  
"I'm fine,"  
"Fine?" Morgan scoffed "you're far from fine, you've got a gash the size of my fist on the back of your head, it needs checking out," he placed his hand on my shoulder "there's nothing we can do for her now, let the doctors do their job. She won't let go so easy, she stubborn"  
"Like you wouldn't believe" I chuckled "When she was a newbie, she was assigned to my team for a single case, she was inexperienced but she was determined, she was only there as a extra gun but she wound up giving some input to the profile... she's unusual"  
"Sounds like you've got a thing for her" he chuckled as the paramedic cleaned my head.

*Layla's POV*

I shot up with a start, panting as I looked around the room  
"Shh, you're alright... you're in hospital Layla" I felt him slowly rub circles on my back as he supported my weight "just breathe" I looked to see Spencer who smiled  
"How's Dave?"  
"Fine. He's with the rest of the team, they had to head back so it's just us" I nodded as I laid back down, "You gave us all quite a scare"  
"Well, someone's got to keep you on your toes" he chuckled as he shook his head  
"You're weird, you know that, right?"  
"And proud of it" I smiled "So when do I get to leave this hell hole?"  
"The doctor said, you won't be able to fly for a few days, but he sees no problem why you can't just hop on a train"  
"That, sounds like a plan"  
"I'll go see the doctor about your discharge, JJ brought your bags over so you've got some clothes"  
"Thanks Spencer" He smiled as he left the room so I could get dressed.

…

"You've been really quiet..." Spencer questioned as he looked up over his book "What's wrong?"  
"I'm just thinking... Do you think we could head into the office before home?" he nodded  
"Sure, do you need to pick up something?" I shook my head  
"I want to talk to Hotch..." I looked out the window "It's about time... I set things straight"

…

"Nice to see you're alright" Hotch smiled as I closed the door "Something the matter?"  
"I..." I took a breath "I want to hand in my resignation"  
"Your resignation? What's brought that on?"  
"I can't do it... When Dave was in danger... It terrified me. I've always been able to stay calm, I've had guns pointed at me, knives, I've almost been blown up twice! and never, never have I felt so scared as when he was in danger!" I felt the tears well up in my eyes "How can I trust myself on the field...when I... when I"  
"When you love him." I nodded as I looked to the floor, my fists clenched as I fought back the tears, "I think that in all the years you've worked here, this is the first time I can honestly say, you're being stupid" I looked up to see that he'd gotten up from behind his desk and was moving towards me, "I think you need to go home and think" he placed his hands on my shoulder "You've been bottling your feelings up for too long, and suddenly you're just letting it out." He opened his office door "Dave, take Layla home" he turned back to me "Go home, sleep, think it over, if you still want to quit, we'll discuss it properly at the end of the week" I nodded as I left his office and Dave stood from his desk "Layla, sometimes it's easier just to come clean" Hotch added as Dave and I walked to the elevator, I couldn't even look at him the entire journey, the only sound was the rain hitting the windscreen  
"Why're you quitting?" he asked "You love your job. You always have..." We pulled up outside my apartment "You're crying?" he sounded surprised I looked up to see the worry etched into his features, which caused the tears to tumble even more  
"I do love my job..." I sobbed "but I don't love it as much as... as much as I love... I love you!" I gasped "I'm sorry!" I blurted as I climbed out of the car and rushed inside, locking the door behind me as I just broke down... it was all over.

*Rossi's POV*

I sat reading the files but I just couldn't seem to focus, last night... just kept replaying through my head.

"Not as much as I love you!"

She was going to leave the bureau because she loves me... I sighed,  
"You alright?" Morgan asked "You've been staring at the elevator all morning, did something happen?"  
"I'll let you know when I'm sure... if I could stop her from leaving, do you think I should?"  
"Honestly, I don't think she really wants to leave... but you know her better than us... speak of the devil" I looked back to the elevator to see her, she looked as if she'd been crying most of the night, she forced a smile as Reid embraced her in a hug, she walked to her desk, dropped her bags before heading in the direction of the coffee machine.  
"Layla" I watched her tense as she turned around,  
"Dave...about last night..."  
"It's alright, now isn't the time to talk about it" I brushed her hair from her face "Tonight, I'll cook us dinner, say about 6 o'clock?" she nodded "cheer up, smile"  
"I'll try" she forced a small smile and picked up her coffee before heading back to her desk  
"Little mouse" Morgan called "Relax" he smiled as he placed his headphones over her ears, and ruffled her hair causing her to chuckle, at least she was smiling.

*Layla's POV*

I took a deep breath as rang his doorbell, I brushed my fingers through my hair, my grip tightened as he opened the door, I couldn't help but chuckle at his apron 'kiss the cook' in bright pink letters  
"Layla" He smiled "come in, you're a little early so dinner's not finished yet"  
"It's fine... I brought some wine..." I handed him the bottle as I slipped off my shoes and coat, hanging them beside the door  
"Merlot, you've good taste" he smiled as I followed him to the kitchen,  
"I didn't know what you were cooking, so I went for something a little more versatile"  
"It should go nicely, I'm just working on the sauce, if you'd like to help" he smiled, he must've realized how nervous I'm acting, trying to take my mind off it.  
"Sure" I smiled as I he offered me the spoon,  
"What do you think?" I slowly tasted it, it was amazing but needed a little kick  
"Needs a little bit more white vinegar and a pinch of salt" he smiled  
"So you're a dancer and a cook, not bad"  
"I like to cook, it's relaxing, I needed something when I stopped dancing, cooking filled that hole"  
"At least someone on the team has an appreciation for food, the others can't differentiate between spaghetti cabonara and mac and cheese" I chuckled  
"Maybe so" he handed me a glass of wine "But they make up for it in their own way"  
"That they do"

I chuckled "oh god, do you remember the time when we had to raid that joke shop? and Mackery had to shoot the make up glue"  
"And then you tackled the unsub into a set of feathers" he chuckled  
"It took days to get rid of those feathers"  
"You still looked amazing" I blushed as I sat my glass on the table, I'd forgotten why I was here... I was here to talk about that. "Relax" He brushed his hand across my cheek tucking a strand of hair behind my ear "I know you want to talk about your confession, but I won't talk about it until you're relaxed"  
"I am relaxed... a lot more relaxed than when I got here"  
"Close your eyes" I nodded, as I did so "Breathe in, and out slowly... that's good" I opened my eyes to find him leaning closer "You're still beautiful..." he smiled as he brought his lips to mine, my mind went blank as I found myself kissing him back, moving closer to him, aching for his touch as his hand lightly rested on my cheek  
"Why?" I whispered as we pulled apart  
"Because, you're surprising." he smiled "The past couple months you've been intriguing to say the least, and I've found myself falling for you... though I'll admit, I was surprised to find out you felt the same way about me... considering our age difference"  
"Age is but a number" I smiled as I leaned in kissing him again.


End file.
